Secreto
by MimiCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen guarda un secreto.... ¿Te atreves a entrar y descubrir cual es? TODOS HUMANOS**


**Hola!!! este es el primer fic de Crepúsculo que subo, buenoesta historia la publiqué hace tiepo en , pero con otros personajes y otra serie de animación.**

**Espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestra opinión, críticas, elogios.... lo que sea**

**Bueno si.... valee, lo admito CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENECEE!!!! VALE??? ESTAIS CONTENTOS...¬¬**

**

* * *

**

He mirado en mi interior. He visto soledad y tiniebla. He visto un río de sangre que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanza. He visto lo que soy en realidad.

¿Y la culpa? Me pregunto, con una especie de curiosidad morbosa. Oh, ahí está, me digo mientras escudriño esa llanura yerta y negra, hecha polvo de cenizas, que es mi subconsciente.

Ahí está agazapada. Esperando para saltar. Sabe que día a día va ganando terreno, empujándome contra mi historia.

Yo antes era normal. Pensándolo bien, ¿acaso no sigo siéndolo?. Ninguna de las ancianas que me sonríen con benevolencia al verme pasar, ninguna de las chicas que se vuelven a mirarme, diría que no soy normal.

Nadie piensa mal del elegante y apuesto hombre que cruza la calle con parsimonia, disfrutando del primer calor de la primavera, el porte, despreocupado, de los enamorados. Ninguno de ellos sospecharía que camina al lado de un monstruo.

¿Mi nombre?¿Hace falta? Cuando hay confianza, sobran las presentaciones, las etiquetas. No basta con saber que yo soy yo, y que tú eres tú. ¿No somos ambos adultos racionales capaces de mantener una conversación?. Por si eso no te basta te diré que me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen.

Como cuesta empezar, como cuesta ser valiente; a veces, el reto más enorme es el de una página en blanco, con su vacío infinito. Pero te ruego que seas paciente conmigo; sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Empezaré hablando de Bella, la hermosa Bella. Es la primera imagen agradable que me viene a la cabeza, Bella con su pelo castaño bajo el sol del verano, haciendo ondear su vestido de flores para mí. Sus ojos del color de la miel siempre reflejaban su sonrisa.

No recuerdo ni una sola vez que no la viese sonreír

Te preguntarás quien es Bella. ¿Es quizás su hermana?. Por suerte no compartía ningún lazo de sangre con ella. Digo esto porque además de mi amante, era también como mi hermana, mi amiga, y mi esposa, aunque no estuviéramos casados. Era todo para mi…

Recuerdo pequeñas costumbres que me irritaban de ella. Dejaba la mermelada destapada. Y tenía la costumbre de colocar la almohada de tal formar que la costura jamás rozase su rostro. Estas cosas formaban parte de Bella , y yo la quería tal y como era, con mermelada destapada y todo.

Recuerdo que acabábamos de graduarnos. Dos jóvenes eruditos enamorados, eso éramos, demasiado despreocupados y felices para darnos cuenta de lo fuerte que la vida golpea a veces, de que lo trágico puede rozarte con sus dedos, enguatados de escarcha.

Nos fuimos a vivir juntos a un piso del centro, con la comodidades justas que permitían nuestros pequeños sueldos.

Pasábamos alguna que otra tarde en un pequeño café de la ciudad, tan bien decorado que nos parecía estar en París.

No quiero aburrirte más de la cuenta con los pormenores de nuestro idilio. Te habrás echo una idea. ¿Crees que merece la pena un instante de felicidad, aunque cueste veinte años de sufrimiento?¿Qué más vale haber amado y perdido, como dicen, que no haber amado?.

Hay días en los que deseo no haber conocido a Bella, me pregunto a mi mismo ¿Vale la pena?, ¿ Bella compensa la pérdida de tu conciencia, de tu alma?. Jamás encuentro respuesta a este interrogante; lo que hago es meterme a la cama con la botella de Bourbon y emborracharme hasta que pierdo el sentido.

Lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo con precisión de aquella maldita mañana de agosto, el día treinta y uno del quinto mes. Mi turno no empezaba hasta el mediodía, así que desayunamos juntos. Yo estaba algo irritable por el calor, y me enfadé un poco con ella por dejar la mermelada destapada.

Bella frunció un poco en entrecejo, a pesar de todo cuando se dispuso a salir de casa me dio un beso y me dijo _"Te amo"._Así era Bella, no podia nunca enfadarse conmigo.

Arrepentido, me asomé a la ventana para mirarla. Allí estaba, parada ante el semáforo, vestida con un pantalón y una blusa blancos de lino.

Cuando el semáforo se pone verde, Bella empezó a cruzar, fatal casualidad, cruza sola. No está presente la habitual vorágine de personas que avanzan a batallón y que podían haberla protegido.

Un coche se aproxima a una velocidad algo alarmante, algo iba mal.

Me di cuenta cuando la ví, en la mitad de la calzada, sola, vulnerable. Lo sé cuando ví que el coche no aminoraba y un par de transeúntes lo miraban extrañados.

La certeza cae sobre mí cuando Bella se detiene una décima de segundo para girar la cabeza y encararse con el coche.

Y lo veo todo, con cruel nitidez. Cada detalle. Y a cámara lenta. El chirrido de los frenos se me clava en los oidos. Su bolso sale disparado, efectúa un par de acrobacias y aterriza en el suelo, desparramando su contenido sobre el capó y la carrocería.

El destino que corre Bella es mucho peor. Bella vuela. Como un maniquí articulado, pasa por encima del coche y cae en el suelo con un horrible ruido sordo, desmadejada.

El blanco de su ropa ha resaltar un enorme círculo rojo que se extiende sobre ella, y se desliza hasta el asfalto.

Alguien grito muy alto, el nombre de Bella, una y otra vez, entonces me doy cuenta de que soy yo el que grita.

Todavía aprieto las mandíbulas muy fuerte al recordarlo, todavía me clavo sin querer las uñas en las palmas de las manos, de tan fuerte que cierro los puños.

Algunas lágrimas mojan el papel donde escribo: Bella

El conductor del deportivo rojo estaba borracho, el se llevo a Bella, a mi Bella. Se llevó mi vida.

Esperé mucho. Esperé al juicio, a la sentencia, a que cumpliera condena, (¡Tres años de cárcel, y la retirada del carnet!) Esperé incluso dos años más. Quería que el asunto quedara en el olvido.

Lo planeé todo muy bien. Tuve cinco años para hacerlo; me pareció justicia poética esperar.

Le hice pagar. Y como. Dejé mi empleo de cirujano y me metí a taxista. Fue frustrante pero totalmente necesario. Cada vez que tenia que subirme en aquel coche y hacer mi ronda, me recordaba a mi mismo que lo hacia por ella.

Lo estudié muy bien, concienzudamente; hasta llegué a seguirlo más de una vez. Todos los detalles de su vida quedaron grabados a fuego en mi memoria. Su lugar de trabajo, dónde estaba su casa, su se iba de viaje. Todo durante cinco años, y el tipo nunca me reconoció.

Durante cinco días le llevé del trabajo a su casa. Me las ingeniaba para pasar justo a la hora a la que salía. Él paraba el taxi y yo lo recogía.

EL quinto día no llegamos a su casa. En vez de eso, eché los seguros y le llevé a un almacén que había alquilado, aislado, desierto. El pobre diablo se quedó a fónico de tanto gritar y golpear la luna que nos separaba.

No detallaré aquí todo lo que hice. Sí, le torturé, pero era lo justo, tal como yo lo veo. ¿O no?. Él mató a mi otra mitad, me dejó incompleto. Él empezó el juego y yo lo acabe.

Rompí una botella de cerveza; y le degollé, más tarde me deshice del cuerpo enterrándolo tras el almacén.

Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos donde está. Puedes guardar el secreto o no; si ha pasado ahí veinte años, no creo que le importe quedarse unos cuantos más. En fin, haz lo que quieras.

A los tres meses de haberlo hecho, se me templaron los nervios y volví a hacerlo. Y otra vez. Y se convirtió en mi tradición, en la manera de celebrar nuestro aniversario, siempre del mismo modo.

Cada año, en el mes de agosto, la muerte vuelve a unirnos. Durante todo el año me preparo para esa noche, ultimo todos los detalles. Guardo una botella de cerveza durante doce meses; es especial, la reservo para la importante ocasión.

Hasta que llegue la noche que salga de caza para vengar a mi novia, mi novia muerta.

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**Bueno a sabeis Rewiewsssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
